<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now I'm Calling You Girlfriend WTF by Natural_Selexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522147">Now I'm Calling You Girlfriend WTF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion'>Natural_Selexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, F/M, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Music, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something a little different for all my readers out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes fly open and I sit straight up in bed when my alarm clock goes off.<br/>“Y/n turn that shit off!” I hear my best friend Kristi call out from her pallet on my bedroom floor.<br/>“You should have known that she was going to get up at the ass crack of dawn” chimes in best friend number 2, Sara.<br/>“And you 2 could have slept somewhere other than my bedroom floor. There's a whole ass living room” I reply as I spring out of my bed, grabbing my clothes off my dresser where I had laid them the night before, and heading straight to the bathroom.<br/>I’ve been waiting on this day for 5 years now. I get to mark one more of my absolute favorites off of my bucket list. I know those two are only along for the ride because they know how much this means to me and I'm thankful to not have to go alone but if they kill my vibe I swear..<br/>“Bitch hurry up I have to pee!” Kristi calls out from the hallway.<br/>I grab my towel and throw it around myself and open the door for her.<br/>“You good? Did you shave every inch of your body in case you meet a look a like?” she asks as she looks up at me laughing.<br/>“Yeah because that sounds just like something I would do right?” I ask her sarcastically.<br/>“Well that was that one time when we took ecstasy and you banged that guy in the woods” she laughs out.<br/>“Kris I swear to god!” I yell out to her as I kick her back out of the bathroom.<br/>Now don't get me wrong here, I’m not some prude bitch or anything. Actually i was wild as fuck back in the day but I calmed way down after college. I've only had one serious relationship my whole life and that was in high school. At 25 I decided that I wasn't going to slut around anymore. No more one nighters. I will know when I’m ready and when it's someone I actually see myself having a future with. So even if for some absurd reason, the man himself asked for a one nighter with me, I promised myself no more. </p><p>I come out of the bathroom half a hour later fully dressed in my high waisted black skirt that comes up high enough to show off the tattoos on the back of my thighs, a red tank top tucked into the skirt, and my black and white chuck taylors.<br/>“Jesus.. You look like a girl on a mission.” Sara says as I walk back into my bedroom and see them getting ready.<br/>“On a mission to rape Colson Baker” Kristi says with a laugh.<br/>“Eww dont call him that. Who the hell would name their kid that?” Sara responds.<br/>“You guys can call him whatever you want. Except Stan. Because then we are going to fight and you know I fight dirty as fuck” I say as I sit down at my makeup table to start on my makeup while my hair thats wrapped in the towel dries.<br/>“Ohh we know what you call him” Kristi laughs back.<br/>“Machine Gun Daddy” Sara blurts out.<br/>“Okay listen, you have to let me live that down” I say as I shake my head at them.<br/>“Nahh not happening” Kristi replies and I immediately hear the music start to play as she pulls the video up.<br/>“Oh fuck me” I say as I lay head forehead on my makeup table.<br/>I already know what's happening in the video. Me drunk as fuck twerking and dancing on a chair at our favoritte bar while “Til I die” plays in the background. At the very end I drunkenly yell in the camera<br/>“Hit me up Machine Gun Daddy”</p><p>“If only you would let me post it and tag him you may could get some stress relief<br/> y/n” Kristi says as the video ends.<br/>“Kris I will murder you” I say as my head shoots back up.<br/>They both laugh at my expense as I finish my makeup and pull my hair into a high pony tail, showing off the XX tattoo behind my ear.<br/>“Now let's make this long ass drive and get in line. If I'm not up against the rail then it's pointless” I say as I grab my mini backpack and head towards the front door.<br/>An hour later we are on the interstate with Sara driving and Kristi beside her in the front as I stretch out across the back seat.<br/>“A hour or so left right?”I call out over the loud music.<br/>“Yep. Roll up” Kristi says and I immediately reach into my backpack and pull out my stash box. I roll the joint and put everything away as I light it and inhale deeply.<br/>“Yesss girl kill those nerves. But pass that bitch” Sara says reaching back for it.<br/>Soon the joint is gone and we are all laughing hysterically at ridiculous shit. When we get to the venue in Nashville we pay for parking and start to walk and get in line and see that there are already 20 or so other girls outside.<br/>“Fuck dude we should have left earlier” I say as we take our spots in line.<br/>There are several vendors set up on the sidewalk selling shirts and other merch.<br/>Kristi wanders off and ends up coming back with three huge cups full of some kind of alcohol.<br/>“Where the hell did you get those?” I ask as she hands them out.<br/>“Some little short dude was outside around the corner and we talked for a minute and he left and came back with these for us” she says as she sits down on the curb.<br/>“I’m not drinking something from some dude in a alley” Sara says as she looks inside the cup.<br/>“Fuck it I am” I say as I take a big drink.<br/>“Hey that's him” Kristi says as she points at the guy who I immediately recognize as Rook. The drummer for MGK.<br/>All the girls start to squeal loudly as he gets closer and I also recognize Slim.<br/>Hey, it was Kristi right?” he says once he reaches us,<br/>“Yeah thats me” she says as she stands back up.<br/>“I thought you might want to come and hang out before the show. Its hot as hell out here” he says as he flashes her his pearly whites.<br/>“Oh hells yes. As long as my two homies can come with me” she says as she motions towards us.<br/>She looks at me weirdly trying to figure out why I’m looking at her so shocked.<br/>“Y/N?” she says as she turns her head at me.<br/>“Oh fuck yes” I reply as we start following them around the back of the building.<br/>Slim holds the door to the bus open and we walk up the stairs and sit on the small couch.<br/>“Well this is fucking crazy!” Sara says loudly causing the two guys to laugh.<br/>“This is crazy? You don't know crazy then” Rook replies with a loud laugh.<br/>“He’s cute as fuck” Kristi whispers into my ear.<br/>“Sharing secrets?” Rook asks as he rolls a blunt.<br/>“Maybe everybody should start whispering. I’m trying to fucking sleep bro” I hear a voice call out.<br/>“My bad dude. We’ve got company” Rook says back with a laugh.<br/>“Everytime I wake up there’s Fucking company” the voice calls back as the curtain opens on a top bunk and i see two long tattooed legs come over the side.<br/>“Fuck” i whisper out causing Rook and Slim to laugh.<br/>“I’m assuming that's MGD” Krisit says with a laugh at my obvious panicking.<br/>“The fuck did you just say?” he says as he leaps down from the bed and stands on the ground wearing only gym shorts and a head full of messy blonde hair.<br/>I feel the color drain out of my face at the realization that he just heard her say that.<br/>“This is not fucking happening” I say and I cant pull my eyes away from him.<br/>“Oh it’s happening. I know I said it wrong but there is a story behind that and I would love to tell you. Or even show you” she says as she reaches for her phone and I spring into action slapping it out of her hand and causing it to land at his feet.<br/>“Y’all done fucked up and brought some crazies on my bus” he says and I can't tell if he is being serious or not.<br/>“Dude hit the blunt and chill out” Slim says as he passes it his way.<br/>Within minutes there are now three blunts going around the circle and everybody has loosened all the way up, including me. I can't stop randomly laughing and every now and then I turn and can see two very blue eyes looking back at me.<br/>“We gotta get ready for the show” Kells says as he stands and reaches his longer body with a grunt.<br/>“Yeah we should I guess. I’m gonna take these crazies through the stage door” Rook says as he stands and motions for us to follow.<br/>“Hey what was your name?” Kells calls out to me making me stop in my tracks and look back at him.<br/>“Me?” I ask pointing at myself.<br/>He nods his head with no expression on his face.<br/>“Y/n” I reply.<br/>“You a fan y/n?” he asks squinting at me.<br/>“Oh fuck yeah she is” Sara says with a laugh.<br/>“What's your favorite song” he asks.<br/>“Am I allowed to say all of them?” I reply nervously.<br/>“Well yeah, but which one makes you rage?” He asks now with a small smirk on his face.<br/>“Top 3. Til I Die, Wild Boy, I think I’m Okay” I say just rattling off the first three I can get out.<br/>“I got you” he replies now with a full smile on his face that makes me forget who or what I am for a second.</p><p>We are lead through a door on the side of the building that leads us right to the side of the stage.<br/>“You can stay here but stay to the back so nobody sees you” Rook says.<br/>“Noooo” I say shaking my head.<br/>“What the hell is wrong with you y/n?” Kristi asks shooting me a look.<br/>“I want to be on that rail” I say pointing to the front of the stage.<br/>“I cant blame you there, take off” Rook says and I head down the stairs on the side of the stage with both my friends in tow.<br/>I stand with my arms over the rails holding my place as the rest of the crowd starts to come in.<br/>It doesn't take long for the screen to cut on and the “Welcome to Hotel Diablo” intro to start playing. The crowd goes crazy at first and then quiets down so that everyone can hear it.<br/>As it’s getting ready to end the band takes the stage and the crowd loses it again as I stand clinging onto the rail in anticipation.<br/>The huge skull platform in the center of the stage starts to spin and there he is standing on the little platform.<br/>That's when I find my voice and the screams start to come out without my control.<br/>He opens with “Sex Drive” and I scream the lyrics out right along with him.<br/>Next comes “El Diablo” and before I know it I’m dancing and waving my arm up and down with him.<br/>When he makes it to “Wild Boy” he comes down off of the school and starts to pump the crowd up more as he pulls his shirt off and runs back and forth.<br/>Several songs later and he grabs his guitar and starts up “IThink I’m Okay” and I lose all my senses.<br/>When it gets to YungBlud’s part he encourages the crowd to sing along to it. At the last part he comes running my way and holds the microphone down and i don't even think about it when I reach up and grab it and start to sing<br/>“You’ll find me alone at midnight, inside my mind trying to get things right, they want to keep you calling, so you don’t wake in the morning gooooooooodniiiiight”<br/>I belt it out and he pulls the microphone back and starts to talk.<br/>“I’m taking that girl on tour with me” he says with a laugh as the crowd screams and claps.<br/>“Holy fuck” I say as Sara gives me a side hug.<br/>“You can die happy now y/n” She yells into my ear with a laugh.<br/>He closes out the show back on the skull with “27”.<br/>As the crowd starts to pile out I turn to follow in utter euphoria when I feel a hand on my arm.<br/>“Are you y/n?” the tall guy asks.<br/>“Yeah?” I say back.<br/>“You and your two friends are being requested to join the band at the after party. Take these wrist bands and go down to the Rooftop lounge” he says as he hands me the bands and I turn to my friends in complete shock.<br/>“So that happened” Kristi says as she grabs one of the bands out of my hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuck it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk with my friends down the sidewalk of downtown Nashville heading towards the bar we had been instructed to go to. I stay quiet in pure disbelief that this is actually happening.<br/>“Y/n you have got to loosen up! I wish we had somewhere to roll up before we go inside.” Kristi says as we make our way to the front of the bar.<br/>“Knowing these guys they are already in there blazing” Sara says with a laugh.<br/>When we walk inside the bar is packed. It looks like everyone from the concert got the memo.<br/>“I think it’s this way” Kristi says as she leads us through the sea of people. We reach a staircase that is roped off and has a rough looking security guy in front of it. We flash our arm bands and he lifts the rope allowing us to go in.<br/>“Hey over here!” Rook immediately starts yelling from his seat at the bar. I follow my friends through the crowd of barely dressed females and watch as they dance on each other provocatively trying to get attention. When we reach the bar Kristi takes the seat next to Rook and Sara sits beside Slim leaving me standing awkwardly.<br/>“Did you enjoy the show?” Rook asks as he looks over at me with a huge smile.<br/>“Oh fuck yeah I did. A dream come true for sure” I say back giving him my own smile.<br/>“Good deal” he says as he turns his attention back to Kristi. I order a drink and lean with my back against the bar looking around and thats when I spot him. Sitting on the couch with ripped up jeans and a white tank top with huge print across the front “19XX” and of course his chuck taylors. He looks up and catches me looking and grins at me but as soon as he does a very drunk girl flings herself into his lap causing his face to distort into utter disgust as he shoves her back off of him.<br/>“Noooo thank you” he yells out loudly causing the girl to storm off.<br/>I turn back around and face the bar to order another drink and I feel him come up beside me.<br/>“You didn’t want to come say hi? I played every song you named off” he says as he leans down onto the bar next to me.<br/>“Hi” I reply before ordering my drink and digging out my wallet.<br/>“Put her on my shit” he says as he pushes my money away before the bartender can grab it.<br/>“No I pay for my own stuff” I say, challenging him.<br/>“Not tonight you don’t” he replies as he hands me my drink.<br/>“Well thank you I guess” I reply as I take a drink.<br/>“So where are you from?” he asks, causing me to laugh.<br/>“You don't have to do that” I say with a smile.<br/>“Uhh ask you a question?” he says back looking at me with a raised eyebrow.<br/>“Act like you are interested in me when there are half naked women everywhere” I reply back as I sip my drink.<br/>“Even though I am a pretty good actor, I wasn’t acting. I invited you here didn’t I?” he asks as he motions with his head for me to follow him to a nearby table.<br/>“Along with all these other women. I guess so” I reply as we sit down at the table.<br/>“I didn’t invite a single one of them. Other than you. That was the other guys and security” he says with a grin.<br/>“Yeah okay” I say with a snort.<br/>“Ohh she doesn’t believe me. That’s cool” He says as he leans back and props his foot up on top of the table.<br/>I look over and see both of my friends gawking at me and it makes me even more nervous than I already was. <br/>I roll my eyes and look away and come into contact with his piercing blue eyes again.<br/>“Stop staring at me” he says with a laugh snapping me out of it.<br/>“Can I be honest? I’m nervous as fuck right now. This is something out of a god damn dream” I say before he can even answer me.<br/>“Don’t be nervous” he says with a raised brow.<br/>“Yep because that’s so easy right now” I say back trying not to look at his eyes.<br/>“Hey lets go calm those nerves” he says as he throws his leg down and stands up and motions for me to follow him. I walk behind him to an exit at the back of the bar and follow him out the door. Once we are outside with the door closed we sit on the steps together and he pulls out a blunt and lights it.<br/>“Fucking finally” I say as he passes it to me and I inhale deeply.<br/>“Be careful with that” he says with a laugh.<br/>“I've been a potted head half my life dude. I think I’ll be okay” I say as we pass it back and forth.<br/>As the weed starts to take effect on both of us we start sharing stories about stupid shit we’ve done while high. By the time the blunt is gone I’m super relaxed and to my surprise, almost comfortable around him. We stand to go back inside and when he reaches for the door it won’t open.<br/>“Oh shit, I think we are locked out” he says as he starts to laugh and I look at him and his eyes are completely blood shot.<br/>“Can’t we just go around?” I ask as I laugh with him.<br/>“Okay yeah, and let me get man handled by a swarm of wasted chicks. No” he says as he pulls out his phone.<br/>“Of course nobody is answering” he says, shaking his head.<br/>“Maybe this is fate man” he says with wide eyes that causes me to go back into a laughing fit.<br/>“No I’m serious. I didn’t want to be in there anyways” he says looking serious as i double over not able to stop laughing.<br/>“Damn girl you are high as hell” he says as he starts to laugh with me.<br/>I nod my head in response trying to stop the laughter.<br/>“We can always just walk to the hotel we are staying at. It’s like 6 blocks that way” he says as he points in the direction.<br/>“I don’t do one nighters anymore” I blurt out as my nervousness darts to reappear.<br/>“Oh fuck it then take your ass back inside” he says with a big smile on his face.<br/>“Nobody said anything about fucking y/n” he says and hearing my name come out of his mouth causes my eyes to go wide.<br/>“I know about you” I say back.<br/>“You don’t know shit about me” he says as he grabs onto my arm and pulls me down the stairs and we take off walking.<br/>“So what do you want me to call you?” I ask as I struggle to keep up with his pace.<br/>“Daddy” he says as he grins over at me and I gasp out loud.<br/>“You have got to realize I’m very rarely serious when I’m this high” he laughs out at my shocked look.<br/>“What do you usually call me?” he asks as he slows down a little giving me a chance to catch my breath.<br/>“Like when I’m talking about you? I guess either Kells or MGK” I say nervously.<br/>“We can go with Kells for now” he says as we walk into the front door of the hotel.<br/>He goes to the desk and gets his key and we get on the elevator to the top floor.<br/>When we make it to the room he opens the door and I quickly realize that this isnt a regular room. It’s more like an apartment.<br/>“All This for one night?” I ask as I look around and take it all in.<br/>“Everybody in the band will crash here. And we will be here tomorrow night too. Taking a rest day for once” he says as he walks into one of the bedrooms and falls down onto the bed. I stand in my same place awkwardly not knowing what to do.<br/>“Bring your ass in here and smoke with me” he calls out and my legs start to move without my brain telling them to.<br/>I sit down on the edge of the bed and am immediately aware that this is not the proper chill attire. I try my best to get comfortable without exposing myself but its just not working.<br/>“Here” he says as he notices my predicament and he lifts his tank top off and throws it at me exposing his toned tattooed stomach and chest to me. My breath catches in my throat and I can only imagine my face looks like what the fuck.<br/>“Like you haven't seen me without a shirt on before” he says with a cheeky smile.<br/>“This is absolutely different and you know it” I say as I pull my eyes away from him and walk into the bathroom.<br/>When I come out he is laid back on the pillows smoking another blunt.<br/>“I don’t know if I can hang with you dude” I say with a laugh as I walk into the room in his tank top that hangs down passed my knees.<br/>“You comfy now?” he asks as he reaches his arm out to hand me the blunt.<br/>“I’m better that's for sure” I say back as I take it from him and hit it while I crawl to sit on the bed next to him. We both jump in fear when the door to the room flies open and my two friends appear along with the rest of the band.<br/>“Woooahh is that y/n on the bed with him. And is she wearing his shirt?” Kristi yells out and I can hear the slurring of her words.<br/>“Oh great” I say sarcastically as we both stand and walk into the common room.<br/>“I brought the whole bar back with me” Rook says as he waves the bottles around.<br/>“Shit pour up then” Kells says as Slim goes into the kitchen area for cups.<br/>After an hour of non stop smoking and drinking I feel like my head will never stop spinning again. Every single thing is funny even when it’s not and I don’t have a care in the world.<br/>“You should really take this opportunity” Sara leans over and whispers to me.<br/>“Stop” I whisper back.<br/>“What are we whispering about?” Kells leans in towards us and asks with a smile and bright red eyes.<br/>“Nothing” I shoot back trying to play it off.<br/>“Oh just give her a few more shots and she will be dancing on the table and calling you Machine Gun” Kristi says as I interrupt her.<br/>“Bitch shut the fuck up! Now!” I yell out as I feel my face grow red.<br/>“Oh hell no please continue that” Kells says as he leans towards Kristi.<br/>“Oh I can show you!” she says with a laugh as she reaches for her phone.<br/>“I swear to god I will murder you” I say as I try to grab her phone away from her but he wraps his arms around me in one quick movement and pulls me down across his lap pinning me to him firmly.<br/>“Now lemme see” he says as he leans back towards Kristi.<br/>“Sorry girl. Sexy rapper guy demands it” she says as she finds the video and hits play and as I hear the music start to play I bury my face into his lap trying to hide from the world.<br/>“Machine gun Daddy huh? That's a new one” he says with a laugh as he tries to pull me back up but I won’t budge.<br/>“You killed her” Sara says with a laugh.<br/>“Don’t be mad at me y/n” Kristi says with a laugh.<br/>“Fuck you” I call out still not moving.<br/>“She’s got to come up for ait at some point” Kells laughs out.<br/>“I live here now” I say back.<br/>“With your face in my lap? I ain’t arguing” he says causing me to shoot up out of his lap.</p><p>Everyone sat around drinking and smoking and bullshitting for a while and by 4am I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.<br/>“You can sleep with me” Kells says as he leans down into my ear.<br/>I shoot him a look letting him know that I meant what I said earlier.<br/>“I said sleep” he says back with a laugh as he stands and walks into his room and I follow him silently pleading for nobody to say anything. I make it in and close the door without any mishaps and I go and lay down beside him as my body starts to shut down for the day.<br/>“No cuddles or nothing” he asks, sounding disappointed.<br/>“I plan on staying above these covers all night” I say as I pull the tank top down and roll onto my side facing him.<br/>“So me under and you over. We could cuddle like that. Seems safe” he says as he pulls me into his arm and I let him.<br/>I lay my head on his chest and my legs goes up over his and I fall asleep almost instantly.</p><p>When I wake up I realize that at some point I had managed to get under the covers with him and he is now spooning me. I let myself savor the moment and then I gently try to pull away.<br/>“Ughh where do you think you are going” He mumbles out sleepily.<br/>“We should probably go” I say as I pick my clothes up off the floor to take with me to the bathroom.<br/>“What? But we are here a whole nother night” he says as he sits up and looks at me and I can’t help but notice that he sounds like a little boy whining at me.<br/>“You really want me to stay with you again?” I ask back with a laugh.<br/>“Uh huh. You are pretty good company. Plus I kinda want to get you fucked up enough to call me Machine Gun Daddy” he says as he lays back down with a smile on his face like he is proud of what he said.<br/>“Not gonna happen” I say back as I drop my clothes and get back into the bed with him.<br/>“I didn’t figure but it was worth a shot” he says as he pulls me back into him and we both fall back asleep.<br/>We are woken up to the sound of knocking at the door. I look at the clock beside the bed and see that its already after 6pm.<br/>“Holy fuck. We slept all day” I say as I push at him to wake him up.<br/>“I always sleep all day” he says back as he stands and opens the door and pushes past Rook to go into the bathroom.<br/>While he is gone I make quick work of getting my own clothes back on fixing my hair in the mirror the best I can. I don’t know if I can fight off these urges for another night. Last night I was close to saying fuck it and living out my fanstasy with him.<br/>“Watcha thinking about?” I hear him say and turn to see him standing in the doorway.<br/>Fuck it.<br/>“You” I say back and instantly feel my cheeks go red.<br/>“Well damn. Not what I was expecting you to say” he says as he comes into the room and picks his shirt off that i had slept in and puts it on.<br/>“We gotta go to the bus and get all our shit so I can shower and stuff. Wanna come?” he asks like I would even consider saying no.<br/>I nod my head in response and follow him in the common room and Me, Kells, and Rook walk the 6 blocks back to the bus.<br/>When we get inside they both sit down on the couch and Rook starts to roll a blunt.<br/>“I thought we came to get your stuff?” I ask as I sit down next to Kells.<br/>“Haven't you noticed that we smoke before we do literally anything?” he asks with a laugh.<br/>“I’m gonna smoke and then eat those shrooms that guy gave us last night” Rook says with a big smile.<br/>“Oh shit I forgot about that. Count me in” Kells says before hitting the blunt.<br/>“What do you say y/n? Magic mushroom with me?” he asks as he passses it to me and I shake my head no.<br/>“The one and only time I did shrooms I literally shit my pants. So count me out. I guess I’m babysitting” I say with a laugh.<br/>“Good luck with that” Rook laughs out.<br/>As soon as the blunt is gone Rook pulls a baggy out of his pocket and they divide them up equally and start to toss them back.<br/>“I calculate that if we shower her really fast that these bad boys will kick in half way back to the hotel” Rook says as he finishes his off and jumps up to grab his stuff.<br/>“And that leaves me trying to get you two back by myself. Awesome” I say sarcastically.<br/>“One rule. No recording me” Kells says as he also goes to get his stuff and comes back and throws me a tshirt and a pair of pajama pants.<br/>“For later” he says with a smile.</p><p>After they have both showered and packed a bag we start the hike back to the hotel. Just like predicted they both start acting a little strange about 4 blocks in. Both are laughing like the joker from the dark knight and randomly touching light posts and shrubbery.<br/>“Keep walking toddlers” I say as I pull them back closer to me. We make it up to the room without any major incidents and they both proceed to walk straight to the kitchen area and sit down on the stools. I follow them and stand beside Kells as he looks over at me with a terrified look.<br/>“I’m gonna fall. I’m gonna fall and die” he says as he grips onto the sides of the stool for dear life.<br/>“Dude your feet are on the ground. You aren't falling anywhere” I say with a laugh as he jumps up and hold his hands out to the side and crouches down.<br/>“That was close” he says as he jerks his head to the side and marches into the bedroom.<br/>“Rook I can't babysit you both if you are in separate rooms” I say causing him to look up at me with terror in his eyes.<br/>“This is a bad trip bro” he says to me.<br/>“What the hell did I miss?” Kristi asks as she walks over to Rook.<br/>“Yes you take over here” I say as I quickly walk into the bedroom to find Kells out on the balcony.<br/>“Baaaad idea” I say as I walk up to him.<br/>“This is terrible.” he says matter of factly.<br/>“Ride it out dude” I say with a laugh as I pull him by his arm back inside the room and lock the balcony door.<br/>“Distract me please” he pleads with me as he stares at me with huge pupils.<br/>“Uhhh knock knock?” I blurt out.<br/>“Oh you are so bad at this” he says as he shakes his head no.<br/>“Oh am I? Because what I really should have said is that if you hadn't gotten all fucked up on the magic mushrooms then I was planning on breaking my rule tonight. But now…” I say as I sit down on the bed and smile up at him.<br/>“Oh that’s fucked up” he says as he comes to sit beside me.<br/>“Sure is” I reply with a laugh.<br/>“I dont know about fucking on a bad trip like this. I would hate to decapitate you if you turn into an alien or something” he says being absolutely serious.<br/>“Well god damn” I say with a laugh.<br/>“Fuck why didn’t you stop me??” he whines out.<br/>“You are a grown ass man” I reply with a laugh.<br/>“Yeah yeah” he says as he falls down onto his back.<br/>“I can probably sleep this shit off” he says as he darts his eyes at me.<br/>“You could try I guess” I respond as he gets under his covers pulling them over his head and that's the last I see of him.<br/>I walk out to go to the bathroom around 6am and see both of my friends on the couch.<br/>“Hey girl we should go. I have work in a few hours” Kristi says quietly as she stands up and stretches.<br/>“I guess so. Let me go to the bathroom and find something to write on” I say as I tiptoe trying not to wake anybody else up.<br/>When I come out of the bathroom I find a pen and notepad on the coffee table and walk back into the bedroom. I Quietly put my own clothes back on and scribble my number down on the paper with a short note:<br/>“Here’s my number in case you happen to want to keep in touch. I wouldn't mind at all” </p><p>Minutes later we are walking the few blocks back to Kristi’s car. Once inside I lay down in the back seat and sleep all the way home with dreams filled of the tall tattooed guy with the piercing blue eyes who just will not get out of my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm In My Head Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first couple of days after the concert I must have checked my phone a million times. After a week I had decided to move away from it and focus on other things. It was almost time for our yearly girls trip to the beach and me being the perfectionist that I am, I had to plan everything and make lists for what the other two hoodlums needed to remember to pack.<br/>“We still have almost a month to go y/n” Sara says as I rant about how they need to start getting their shit together.<br/>“Just let me do my thing. I need the distraction okay” I reply back sounding more irritated than I intended. Before anyone else can speak I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket.<br/>I open it and see a text message from a number I don’t recognize and my heart instantly goes into overdrive. I click on the text and read it with wide eyes:</p><p>“I thought I would make you sweat it out for a few days after that little disappearing act”</p><p>I let out a high pitched squeal as I start to dance around my living room.<br/>“I’m assuming he finally text you” Kristi says as she looks at me like I’m crazy.</p><p>“I was scared if I woke you up you might think I was a demon trying to steal your soul”<br/>I reply with a huge smile on my face.</p><p>“I can’t believe you slipped away before I could even kiss you”</p><p>“Oh shiiiit” I say as I fall down into my recliner.<br/>“On that note we are out” Sara says as they both leave without me even noticing.</p><p>“Don’t tease me when you are probably a million miles away”<br/>I type out feeling complete nervousness about my bluntness.</p><p>“I’m about to video call you”</p><p>“Oh fuck!” I yell out as I jump up and run to the bathroom and quickly pull my insane hair up into a high bun and wipe the smudged eyeliner from under my eyes.<br/>My phone rings and when I look at it I see the incoming video call. I take a deep breath and quickly answer it.</p><p>“Whats up girl” he says with a smile on his face.<br/>“Uhh not much. Getting ready for our beach trip in a few weeks and trying to keep myself busy” I reply trying to hide my nerves.<br/>“Where are you at?” he asks as he tilts his head looking around.<br/>“My apartment?” I reply feeling confused by his question.<br/>“What state y/n” he says back with a laugh.<br/>“Oh, Alabama” I say back feeling stupid.<br/>“Oh damn. I’m nowhere close to there” he says as he bites his lower lip.<br/>“I figured as much” I reply with a pout as I go to sit on my bed.<br/>“You’ve been thinking about me huh?” he asks with a smile and it suddenly hits me that he can see the poster of himself hanging behind my bed.<br/>“That’s fucking embarassing” I say as I move my phone so that he can’t see it anymore.<br/>“It’s all good” he says with a laugh.<br/>We talk for over an hour about what he has been up to and where he is. I tell him about our plans for the beach and by the time he needs to go I feel like I’ve been talking to someone I’ve known for years.<br/>“I’ll hit you up as soon as I can” he says before we hang up.<br/>“I’ll believe it when it happens” I reply as I end the call with a laugh.</p><p>We talked daily for the next two weeks. Even if it was just a text to let me know he was busy. So when I text him one Saturday morning and didn’t hear back I started to get worried. Not about his safety but about the fact that he probably got bored with me.<br/>The girls came over that evening like they do every saturday night. We usually drink margaritas and get wasted while we watch some cheesy movie but this saturday night I just couldn’t get my mind off of not hearing from here. Everytime I would bring it up they would change the subject or try to rationalize it. After my fourth margarita I started to get reckless and pulled out my phone.<br/>“If you were gonna be busy you should have told me”</p><p>“You know I can see that you are reading my messages”</p><p>“Okay fine asshole. Have a good life”</p><p>I throw my phone onto the coffee table and sit back in a huff as I chug down the rest of my margarita.<br/>“Take it easy killer” Kristi says as she looks at me with a big smile.<br/>My phone starts to ring and I see his picture pop up and I flip it off.<br/>“Fuck you” I yell out.<br/>“Y/n answer the phone. Give him a chance to explain himself” Sara says, shooting me a look.<br/>“What!?” I yell into the phone as my answer.<br/>“Jesus babe calm down. You went to psycho real quick” he says with a laugh.<br/>“Ha! We are done here” I say as I hang up the phone and throw it back down.<br/>Both of my friends look back and forth from each other to me several times before they both die out in laughter.<br/>“What the fuck is so funny?” I yell out beyond pissed off as I hear someone knocking on the door.<br/>“That is” Kristi says as she jumps up and flings the door open and wraps her arms around whoever is standing there. When she lets go I realize instantly that it’s Rook.<br/>“Took you long enough” Kristi says as she pulls him inside and I see Kells follow him in with his hoodie pulled over his head.<br/>“Are we still done here or?” he says with a smile as I run and jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.<br/>“That was hard as fuck to pull off with you sending me sad fucking texts all day” he says as his arms come around me squeezing me into him.<br/>“Surprise!” Kristi yells out with a laugh but I can't take my eyes off of him.<br/>“You smell so good” I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.<br/>“You smell like tequila” he says with a laugh as he sits me down on the ground.<br/>“Come on” I say as I disregard everyone else and pull him down my hallway.<br/>“Yes mam” he says as he lets me pull him by his arm.<br/>Once inside my room I close the door and reach up pulling his face down to mine and our lips meet for the first time.<br/>“We’ve got about 5 hours before I have to leave. We gonna break your little rule?” he asks with a smile as he pulls his hoodie off and tosses it on my bed.<br/>“You came all the way here for sex?” I ask with wide eyes.<br/>“I came all the way here to see you in person. The sex would just be a bonus” He says as he grabs my hips and pulls me to him.<br/>“Then I guess we'll just have to see where it goes” I say as I walk backwards to my bed pulling him with me.<br/>“Don’t fuck with my emotions y/n. I’ve been a good boy” he says as I pull him down on top of me.<br/>“Define good boy” I reply with a laugh.<br/>“You know exactly what I mean” he says as he pushes my head to the side and starts trailing kisses from my ear down to my collar bone.<br/>“I actually don’t but we can come back to that” I reply as I let my hips come off of the bed to meet him.<br/>“I’m taking that as a go ahead unless you tell me otherwise in the next 3 seconds” he says as he sits up and pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on my floor before sitting back and holding 3 fingers up and slowly lowering them one by one.<br/>When they are all down he grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts it over my head leaving me bare and feeling exposed so my hands come up instinctively trying to cover myself.<br/>“Don’t do that” he says as he pulls my arms away and brings his mouth down on me teasing and nibbling while pulling my sleep shorts down at the same time.<br/>“I can’t help it, I’m feeling super self conscious right now” I say as I try to pull him up to cover my body.<br/>“You don’t have a damn thing to feel that way about. So for real, stop” he says as he pulls away from me and undoes his pants letting them fall open as he sits back on his knees.<br/>“We don’t have to do this y/n” he says as his face turns serious.<br/>“I think we are past that point” I say back.<br/>“Nah we haven’t even started. So tell me, stop or keep going?” he says as he sits back on his heels waiting for my answer.<br/>“I’m nervous but I don’t want to stop” I reply as I bite my bottom lip at him.<br/>“Oh thank god” he says with a sigh of relief as he stands beside my bed and finishes undressing.<br/>Once he is finished he crawls back onto my bed coming between my legs and when his lips meet mine again I feel his fingers start to explore me.<br/>I moan into the kiss and I can feel the corners of his lips go up in a smile as he finds the spot he was looking for and my body jerks at the sensation.<br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you this time” he says into my ear and my eyes fly open as the sudden realization hits me.<br/>“Uh yeah please do that” I reply as the interview clips that I have seen so many times flash in my mind.<br/>“What, you don’t think you could handle the shit I like?” he asks with a small laugh as he reaches down and pulls a condom out of his pants pocket and rips it open.<br/>“Not at this exact moment. No” I say as I try to get the shocked look off my face.<br/>“One day though?” he asks as he lines himself up with me and starts to push in.<br/>I nod my head up and down not able to make my brain work anymore to form words as he slowly fills me up.<br/>Once I had adjusted to him he starts to move his hips finding a rhythm as he looks down at me with his glowing blue eyes and it’s too much for me to take. I feel my mouth fall open as I push my head back into my pillows and close my eyes and I feel his lips come down on mine as I let my hips start to match his thrusts.<br/>As the pleasure builds I start to let my guard down and reach up gripping onto his shoulders urging him to pick up speed. When he gets the hint I feel my release coming and my nails start to dig into his back as I hold on for dear life riding out my wave. When I start to come back down I look up at him and see him smiling wickedly down at me.<br/>“My back is for sure bleeding” He says with a laugh as he flips me over onto my hands and knees and as he enters me again I let my face fall down into my mattress to try to muffle the sounds coming out of my mouth.<br/>He starts to get rough with me as he pushes down on my hips with both hands and I hear a low growl come from his mouth making me turn my head to look behind me at him.<br/>“Yeah stay just like that” he says as he reaches down and grabs my arm and pulls it behind my back holding onto it as he starts to slam into me.<br/>I arch my back up and push myself back into him racing to get another release before he can finish and when it hits me my hips fall down into the bed and he lets go of my arm and brings his hands down beside my head as he finishes with a loud grunt.<br/>I lay on my stomach in complete bliss as he stands up from the bed and quickly pulls his pants on and walks out of my room and into the bathroom.<br/>I don’t move an inch as I let my body recover from everything that just happened.<br/>“You good?” he asks with a laugh as he walks back into my room and closes the door.<br/>“So good” I struggle to get out as he lays back down beside me and lights the joint in his hand and passses it to me.<br/>“I don’t want to leave now” he says with a small laugh as he looks over at me.<br/>“Then stay” I say back as I exhale the smoke.<br/>“I don’t think the thousands of people I’m supposed to play for tomorrow night would appreciate that very much” he says with a laugh as he takes the joint out of my hand.<br/>“You are probably right” I say as I pout over at him.<br/>“I’ll see you again as soon as I can” he says as he reaches over and puts his hand on my thigh.<br/>“Yeah okay” I say back with a raised eyebrow as I grab the joint back away from him and hit it.<br/>“You think I’m lying?” he asks, shooting me a glare.<br/>“I’m not sure what I think” I respond as I pass the joint back and snuggle myself into his side.</p><p>The next few hours were spent with us getting stoned and going back to acting like friends that had known each other for years. When someone knocks on the door and I yell out come in and Rook walks in and nods his head at Kells.<br/>“We gotta go man, the car’s here” he says before turning and walking back down the hall.<br/>“That fucking sucks” I say as I crawl across his lap and sit on top of him straddling him and wrapping my arms around his neck.<br/>“That it does” he says as he kisses me with force before he wraps his own arms around me and pulls me close.<br/>“I’ll hit you up tomorrow okay?” he says into my ear as he scoots out from under me and disappears down the hall.<br/>When I hear the front door close I fall down onto my back on my bed in a mixture of sad and happy emotions.<br/>“Spill it!” I hear and jerk my head towards my door to see both of my friends standing and waiting in anticipation.</p><p>The next evening I’m cleaning my apartment when I hear my phone go off and I instinctively smile as I walk to pick it up and open the message.</p><p>“I’ll call you after the show. My homeboy is going to video call you so you can watch. Answer please”</p><p>“As if i wouldn’t”</p><p>I grab a beer out of my fridge and get comfortable on my couch as I wait on the call.<br/>I hit accept as soon as it rings and I see a shaky video start and once it focuses I see the band on stage and I can hear the opening video playing. I see kells run past whoever is videoing and before he climbs on top of the skull he turns and shoots a smile towards the camera.<br/>The skull turns so that it's facing the crowd and I can’t see him but I can hear the songs he is singing and I sing along word for word as I try to catch even the smallest glimpse of him.<br/>When I hear the opening licks for “Candy” start I see him jump down from the skull and rip his shirt off and the crowd starts to scream so loud I can barely hear him anymore. As it hits the chorus for the last time he comes running at the camera and puts his face right into the screen as he points right at me</p><p>“Her pussy taste like candy yeah, gimme more like y/n yeah, eat it up like addies yeah, you can call me daddy yeah”</p><p>Then he turns flashing me his back as he smirks at me over his shoulder and I can see the bright red marks all down his back and I feel my jaw drop open in utter shock.<br/>The video ends and I sit in complete silence staring at the wall for longer than I realized when I hear my phone ringing again. I hit accept and see his sweaty face pop up on the screen sporting a huge smile.<br/>“I told you there would be marks” he says with a laugh as he looks at my shocked face.<br/>“That was fucking something” I finally manage to get out.<br/>“I thought you might like that” He says as I watch him climb onto his bunk in the bus.<br/>“Come sleep with me” he says with a smile as he lays down getting comfortable.<br/>“Yeah I’ll get right on that. No party tonight?” I ask as I watch him.<br/>“Nahh not for me. I had to call this one girl because I told her I would” he says as he rolls onto his side and props the phone up so he doesn't have to hold it.<br/>“Oh I guess you should hang up with me so you can do that then” I say as I walk to my own room and lay down in my bed.<br/>“Shut up” he says with a laugh and I prop my phone up to so I can lay like him.<br/>We talk for a while about the show and what he has going on the next few days and I can’t stop yawning but I try to fight it off as long as I can.<br/>“You tired gorgeous?” he asks as I pull my covers up to my chin and let my eyes close.<br/>“You gonna fall asleep on me?” I hear him say as I doze off.</p><p>When I woke up the next morning and realized as soon as my eyes opened that I had fallen asleep and I opened my phone to text him but instead see that he sent me a ton of pictures. Screenshots of me sleeping and him smiling as he watches me. The last one is him turning his head and leaning his face towards my picture on the screen like he is kissing me.</p><p>“So he can be cute I see” <br/>I type the text and send it and see him open it immediately.</p><p>“Hella cute” <br/>He sends back causing me to smile like a idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CoronaViiiiirus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Girl please tell me it was you that was on the phone that Kells was singing to!” Kristi yells out as soon as I answer my phone the next morning.<br/>
“What? How the hell do you know about that?” I ask as I sit up in my bed still half asleep.<br/>
“Because people have posted videos everywhere! Everyone is trying to figure out who the mystery girl is!” she says with a laugh.<br/>
“Oh shit” I reply as I sit up and grab my laptop from the foot of my bed. As soon as I type his name in google it’s the first thing that pops up.<br/>
“Yeah oh shit! Chicks are losing their minds over it.. You better be careful y/n” she says as I replay the video and watch him run to the side of the stage and sing into the phone camera.<br/>
“This is insane. How the hell is this reality right now?” I say more to myself than to her.<br/>
“All because a cute little drummer dude happened to be standing around the corner I walked around” She says with a laugh.<br/>
Before I can respond I see the video call coming through on my laptop and I hang up the phone without even saying goodbye and click accept.</p><p>“My bad y/n, guess I should have held off on that shit” he says as soon as his face pops up on the screen.<br/>
“Hey I can take care of myself. I don’t care what anybody else has to say about what we do” I reply as I sit back on my bed with my laptop in my lap.<br/>
“Good fucking answer” he says back with a huge smile on his face.<br/>
“Can I come get in bed with you?” he asks, making me smile back.<br/>
“Any time you want to” I reply as I bite my lip on instinct.<br/>
“Don’t do that shit y/n. I’ll hop on a plane before anyone knows I’m missing” he says back with hooded eyes.<br/>
“I heard do it again” I say as I try not to laugh.<br/>
“Maybe I’ll be able to sneak away soon” he says, raising his eyebrows at me.<br/>
“Soon sounds really fucking good” I almost moan out at the thought.<br/>
“Oh fuck this shit, Rook book me a flight” he calls out over his shoulder.<br/>
“No way man. Ashley will kill me if you disappear again” I hear Rook say in the background.<br/>
“Fuuuuuck” he says dramatically as he runs his hand through his hair.<br/>
“I’ll figure out a way to get some time with you in the next few weeks. Believe that” He says as he nods his head.<br/>
“Don’t forget I’ll be in Florida in two weeks” I reply.<br/>
“For how long again?” he asks, looking irritated.<br/>
“Two weeks.. But I will make time to talk to you I promise” I say almost just wanting to cancel the whole trip.<br/>
“I know you will” he says back with a small smile.<br/>
“I wish I could come lay on the beach with you, Ever had sex on the beach?” he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.<br/>
“Do you want me to answer that for real?” I ask as I give him a crooked smile.<br/>
“That’s answer enough” he says as he shakes his head.<br/>
“Public sex huh? So there is a freak in there somewhere” he says as he leans closer to the screen.<br/>
“You may have to go pretty deep to find it” I reply, teasing him.<br/>
“Oh I can go deep alright” he says back before licking his lips.<br/>
“Dude go have video sex somewhere else!” I hear someone yell out and I feel my cheeks go red.<br/>
“That’s a really good idea” He says back as I watch him stand up and walk to his bunk and jump up.<br/>
“Let me put my headphones on” he says letting me know what he is doing.<br/>
“I did not agree to this” I say back feeling extra nervous about it.<br/>
“Just try it. You might like it” He says with a smirk as he gets his headphones on.<br/>
“I don’t even know what to say” I reply with a nervous laugh.<br/>
“Then let me do the talking” he says in a quieter tone.<br/>
“Can you hear me?” he asks softly and I nod my head.<br/>
“Use your voice baby” he says in a manner that causes my heart to jump.<br/>
“I can hear you” I say back.<br/>
“Good. Take your pants off for me” he says and I immediately stand up and pull them off and climb back on my bed.<br/>
“You could have at least let me watch” he says with a small laugh.<br/>
“Oh god I’m so bad at this” I say as I put my hands over my face.<br/>
“You are thinking about it too much. Would you be acting like this if I was there right now?” he asks as he searches my face for an answer.<br/>
“Well no” I reply.<br/>
“Then do what I tell you to do, crazy” he says with a smile.<br/>
“Okay what do you want me to do Kells?” I ask as I tell myself that I’m going to go along with this.<br/>
“Put your computer by your feet and spread your legs for me” he says as if he was just asking me to hand him something.<br/>
“Oh fuck.. Okay” I say as I lean up and put the computer down and lay back down and slowly open my legs.<br/>
“Good baby. Now lick your finger for me and run it over yourself” he says and as I raise my hand to my mouth I can obviously see that he is rubbing himself to.<br/>
After I wet my finger I slowly lower it down and do as I’m told as I watch his expression on the screen.<br/>
“Very nice.. Now put a little more pressure and close your eyes for me. Act like it’s me touching you right now” He says in a hushed tone.<br/>
“Mmmm does it feel good y/n?” he asks, dragging his words out.<br/>
“Yes” I moan out.<br/>
“Yes who?” he says and I can hear his breathing getting heavy.<br/>
“Yes Kells” I moan out as I start to pick up speed.<br/>
“Are you gonna cum for me baby?” he asks and his words alone cause the wave to start in my lower stomach.<br/>
“Yeah” I moan out loudly.<br/>
“Put those fingers inside you baby” he says breathlessly and I lower my other hand and push two fingers inside myself and throw my head back as my release washes over me and I moan out wildly.<br/>
“Fuck yes y/n” he moans back and I open my eyes to see his face tense up as he tries to reach his own release.<br/>
“Mmmm Kells I want you to cum for me” I moan out trying to help him.<br/>
“Fuuuuck” he moans out loudly as he finishes and his eyes immediately fly open as he smiles at me.<br/>
“Dude!” I hear someone yell out and I start to laugh loudly. As I grab my laptop and bring it back to my lap.<br/>
“Wasn’t anything near the real thing but I feel a shit ton better” he says with a laugh.</p><p>We carry on the next couple of weeks with texts in the morning and video calls at night. I’m happy as fuck with the way things are going but I have this feeling that it won’t last. I know his history after all and I’m not a very forgiving person.<br/>
The morning we left for the beach he was super busy so we didn’t talk much. I sent him tons of silly videos of me and the girls on the long drive, singing and dancing in the car and passing a blunt back and forth.<br/>
We pulled up at the house that we had stayed at for the last 7 summers, around 4pm. We continued our tradition of running from the car all the way to the water as soon as the car stopped. Once we had all thoroughly soaked each other we walked into the back door of the house and stripped down and wrapped in towels before going to get our bags out of the car.<br/>
The house is directly on the beach and in a small subdivision. The closest house is at least a fourth of a mile away so we have our own little private spot for the most part. It’s worth the extra money.<br/>
After I’ve dried myself off and gotten dressed I grab my phone and text to let Kells know we made it. Once again he reads it but doesn’t respond. That familiar feeling of dread creeps up on me but I’m quickly snapped out of it when my phone goes off.</p><p>“Glad you guys made it. I’ll be busy for a while. Not ignoring you so calm yourself down. Have fun”</p><p>I will accept that.<br/>
“So we hitting up the usual spot tonight? I need to be waaaaasted” Sara says as she dances around the pool table in the game room.<br/>
“I’m down for whatever” I say as I sit down in one of the chairs.<br/>
“Kristi? Hello?” Sara says as she waves her hand in front of Kristi’s face.<br/>
“Sorry, distracted” she says with a smile as she closes her phone.<br/>
“Drummer boy?” Sara says with a laugh.<br/>
“Shut up” Kristi says back as she throws a pillow at our friend who is still dancing around the room.<br/>
“Well shit I need to go get all cute and try to find me a play thing. You guys are all booed up and shit” Sara says as she skips off towards her room for the next two weeks.<br/>
“I guess I’ll go get ready to” Kristi says as she stands up and I stretch out on the couch.<br/>
“Are you not going to get ready to?” she asks as she pauses in the doorway.<br/>
I look down at myself in my shorts and maroon tank top with my flip flops on.<br/>
“This is as ready as I need to be for a drunken night” I laugh out.<br/>
“Suit yourself” She says with a smile as she shrugs her shoulders and walks away.</p><p>“You don’t have to respond. I know you are busy. But I fucking miss you”</p><p>I send and instantly realize how stupid I sound.<br/>
“Dude look at this shit” Sara says as she comes in the room with half her makeup done and shows me her phone.<br/>
“That fucking virus that China was freaking out about is all over New York now. They are talking about shutting the whole damn country down!’ She says as I read her phone.<br/>
“Umm what the hell?” I say in shock.<br/>
“What if we get stuck here?” she asks as Kristi walks in the room with wide eyes.<br/>
“Did y’all see this shit?” she asks as she joins us.<br/>
“Another reason to get drunk and forget about everything I guess” Sara says as she retreats back out of the room.</p><p>An hour later we are at our regular bar in Panama city. The place is packed as usual and it takes forever to get our drinks. When we finally get them Sara gives the waiter a huge tip to keep them coming so within two hours we are all beyond wasted.<br/>
I check my phone and find that I still haven't heard from him. Sara is posted up by a table full of college guys probably lying about her age and Kristi is staring at her phone. I stand up beside our table to try to make my brain stop swimming and the DJ starts up “Wildboy” by the one and only. I toss the rest of my drink back and grab the sides of our table and start to dance and sing at the top of my lungs not giving a fuck about who is watching. By the time it gets to Waka’s verse I’m all in it using my arms and hands to exaggerate the words and I notice Kristi videoing while she laughs. In my drunken state I go right into the camera and start to sing loud as fuck as I move my head around and dance. When the song ends I fall back down in my chair laughing and out of breath and Kristi’s eyes go wide as she turns the phone around to show me the screen and I see Rook and Kells laughing and clapping.<br/>
“Oh god” I say as I feel the embarrassment wash over me.<br/>
Kristi hands me the phone and I walk out the front door so that I can hear him talk.<br/>
“Looks like you are having fun” he says, still laughing at me.<br/>
“I’m gonna need you to forget that you saw that” I slur out as I laugh with him.<br/>
“Not a chance” he says with a huge smile.<br/>
Both my friends walk up behind me as I keep talking to him like they are waiting on me to hang up.<br/>
“Give me like 5 minutes guys and I promise I’ll come back in”<br/>
“Hey it’s cool I just wanted to show you the view from the place I’m staying” he says as he turns the camera around and I see the ocean in front of him.<br/>
“Oh wow! We are both at the ocean!” I say drunkenly and Kristi slaps her forehead.<br/>
“Yeah look at the place I’m staying, it's pretty sick” he says as he turns the camera the other way and I see the house. Our house.<br/>
“WHAT THE FUCK” I yell out as I shove Kristi’s phone at her and reach down grabbing my flip flops off and take off running the short distance to the house.<br/>
“She will be there in about 2 minutes. Might want to give us at least 10” I can hear Kristi say as I haul ass down the sidewalk.<br/>
When I make it to the house I slow down and try to catch my breath before walking into the back door that we always leave unlocked but before I can touch the handle I hear him.<br/>
“Hey!” he yells out and I see him sitting on one of the beach chairs by the water with Rook and Slim.<br/>
I take off running again and he stands up and I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and finding his lips with mine.<br/>
“How are you here?” I ask as he holds onto me not letting me down.<br/>
“This damn beer virus. They are canceling any kind of live anything. So I got on the first plane as soon as I found out. Your friend got us the rest of the way here” he says as he motions his head towards Kristi as they make it to the beach.<br/>
“Oh my god I could cry” I say with my arms around his shoulders and my face buried in his neck.<br/>
“So it’s cool if we crash with you guys for a while then?” he asks with a smile.<br/>
“I wouldn’t let you leave if you tried” I reply as he forces me to the ground and onto my feet.<br/>
“We’ve got enough liquor in the fridge to keep us drunk for a year” Rook says with a big smile on his face.<br/>
“Then shit lets go to the fridge” Sara says as she heads that way and we all follow.<br/>
Everyone starts making drinks except for me. I hold onto Kells hand for dear life and I can’t stop looking at him.<br/>
“You just gonna stare at me again? I thought we were passed this y/n” he says with a laugh.<br/>
“What are you drinking?” he asks as he takes a shot of bourbon.<br/>
“Nothing else for me now that you're here” I say as I smile up at him.<br/>
“Oh yeah? Did I kill your fun?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
“Not at all. I was just thinking about the fun I want to have with you. If I drink anymore that won’t be happening” I say as I bite my lip at him.<br/>
I watch as the realization washes over him and he quickly slams down a few more shots before grabbing me around the waist.<br/>
“Take me to your room y/n” he whispers into my ear sending chills all over my body.<br/>
“Follow me” I reply as I lead the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choke On This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo.. This is one big ass smut chapter. That's all that's in it so if that makes you uncomfortable then feel free to skip it. You won't miss anything important! If you choose to read it then don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!(:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once inside my temporary room all bets were off. We grabbed at each other frantically trying to shed the clothes that were separating our skin from touching as we made our way to the bed, never letting our lips part. Once we were both undressed and he was laid on top of me I reached down between us to grab onto him and I slowly started to stroke his length.<br/>“Eager huh?” he asks as he looks down at me with lust filled eyes.<br/>“Aren't you?” I ask back as I run my thumb over the tip of his harness.<br/>“Oh fuck yes I am. I thought you might want to take it slow like last time though” he says back as he brings his mouth down to my neck.<br/>“Nah” I reply as I tilt my head to the side giving him better access to my neck.<br/>“You better clarify y/n. I will destroy you” He breathes out into my ear.<br/>I push him off of me and onto his back as I straddle him and start to attack his neck with kisses and when I reach his collar bone I bite down, lightly nibbling.<br/>“If I had known biting was an option I would have already fucked you up” he says and I smile into his neck.<br/>“Fuck me up then” I reply as I lean up off of him and he quickly follows and pushes my head to the side and bites down firmly on my shoulder.<br/>“Fuck” I moan out from the sting but as it passes I realize that drunk me really likes that.<br/>“Too much?” he asks as he pulls back a little.<br/>“No. Do it again” I say back and he moves further up to the middle of my neck and bites down again.<br/>I let my head fall back as he slowly bites down a little harder and I reach up to grab the side of his face urging him not to stop. He lowers his hand and starts to move his fingers around on my heat as he continues to bite me in all the places he can reach.<br/>I push his hand away and start to grind on him as he leans back on his hands watching me.<br/>“I want to feel you inside of me” I moan out and he pushes me off of him and reaches down getting a condom out of his pants pocket.<br/>“This is the only one I’ve got so we have to hit up a store tomorrow” he says with a laugh as he rips it open and gets it on and comes back to lay down.<br/>I climb back on top of him and line myself up and slowly slide down on him. After I’ve adjusted I start to rock my hips as he grabs onto my thighs. I look down and flash him a smile before I bite my lip and lean down and start to bounce on him.<br/>“God damn y/n” he moans out into my ear as I pick up speed and he starts to thrust back into me.<br/>When my legs start to grow tired I raise up a little and let him take over as he holds onto my hips. I place a kiss on his neck and then open my mouth wide and bite down in the middle of his neck causing him to let out a growl as his fingers dig into my hips so hard I know I will have bruises.<br/>He pushes me off of him and flips me onto my back and comes on top of me and when he enters me again he grabs my feet and puts them on his shoulders with my knees bent. He leans forward and pushes down on my thighs as he starts to get more rough with his thrusts.<br/>“Yeah baby” I moan out as my vision starts to blur and I feel my release coming.<br/>“Yeah?” he asks as he slams into me and I lose all sight as I fall over the edge. I feel my body tense up and my legs start to push him away on their own.<br/>“Where you going?” He laughs out as he holds onto me and lets me ride it out.<br/>“Holy shit” I breathe out once I start to come to my senses.<br/>He lets my legs fall down as he starts to move again. He brings my hips up off of the bed and I start to meet him with every thrust.<br/>“I’m gonna cum again” I moan out as he picks up his speed.<br/>“Do it” he says back and just as I feel my body tense up he brings his hand down to my throat and starts to squeeze. I grab onto his wrist in shock as I feel the wave wash over me and he squeezes just a little tighter. My hips start to buck up as I gasp for air and I have the most intense orgasm ever. He loosens his grip as my body starts to relax again and I stare up at him in shock.<br/>“Good to know you trust me” He says with a smile as he moves slowly in and out of me.<br/>“That was…” I say, not able to find the right words.<br/>“Good right? I knew you had it in you” he says with a laugh before flipping me over onto my stomach and I come up on my hands and knees.<br/>He reaches and pushes my head down and then grabs my hips and starts his attack. I hear the animal-like sounds coming out of my mouth but there’s no stopping it.<br/>“Scream for me y/n” he says as I feel a hard slap on my ass and I let out a whine.<br/>He digs his fingers into my hips and slams into me harder causing me to let out a high pitched moan.<br/>“Good girl” he moans out as his thrusts become sloppy and I feel him start to stiffen even more inside me.<br/>“Where do you want me to cum baby?” he asks as he slows down a little.<br/>“Wherever you want to” I reply as I try to thrust back into him to get the speed back.<br/>“Anywhere I want?” he asks as he holds my hips still.<br/>I nod my head up and down in response and he pulls out of me and grabs my arm, turning me around and pushes my head down as he pulls the condom off. I open my mouth and take him inside and swirl my tongue around his tip before taking him all the way to the back of my throat.<br/>“Fuck y/n Don’t stop” he moans out as his hand comes down to the back of my head and he looks down watching me.<br/>I grab him in my hand and start to pump as I stick my tongue out and lick the tip of him and look up to make eye contact. It doesn't take long before his breathing becomes erratic and he moves his hand to the side of my face holding me still as I continue working him with my hand. He lets out a long growl and I watch his head fall back as he spills out onto my tongue.<br/>He looks down at me and runs his thumb over my bottom lip as I swallow.<br/>“Very good girl” he says as he smiles down at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death By Orgasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING!!!!</p><p>Butt stuff.<br/>You were warned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next afternoon me and Kells took off walking down front beach road and when we came up on one of the scooter rental places he got excited as fuck.<br/>“Oh this is happening!” he says as he drags me into the little office.<br/>After he signs all the papers and pays we take off on the thing. Everytime we pass anyone else on one they blow their horn and wave.<br/>“Is this like a thing that people do?” he asks over his shoulder.<br/>“Yes it is” I laugh out as he lays on the horn and starts waving like crazy. It doesn’t take long for people to start recognizing him and I hide my face in his back as people snap pictures of us.<br/>“That place for sure has condoms” he says as he pulls into an adult store. As we walk in, people are snapping pictures left and right and at one point I give up trying to hide and shoot a smile towards the person taking the picture.<br/>“I can see it now. Machine Gun Kelly is seen entering a sex store with new mystery girl” I laugh out as he squeezes my hand.<br/>“You laugh but that’s probably exactly what will be on google within an hour” he says back as we walk behind a curtain and into the small room filled with all kinds of weird looking shit.<br/>“Uhh okay” I say as I feel my cheeks turn red.<br/>“First time?” he asks with a laugh as he walks up to the counter and points out a huge box of condoms for the lady to hand him.<br/>“Most definitely” I laugh out as I start to look around.<br/>“See anything you like?” he asks as he walks over to me with the box in his hand.<br/>“I don’t even know what half this shit is” I say as I shake my head no.<br/>“We could get some rope” he says as he holds up a roll of neon pink rope.<br/>“Uhhhh” I reply nervously as he smiles at me.<br/>“Y/n, I have a very serious question. Don’t laugh okay” he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me to a shelf in the corner.<br/>“You can’t tell me not to laugh because now I’m going to” I reply as I smile up at him.<br/>“Then just try not to” he says, smiling back at me.<br/>“How do you feel about butt stuff” He says with a serious expression, making me put my hand over my mouth and laugh out in shock.<br/>“I don’t know” I say as I turn my head and look at the shelf in front of us.<br/>“Is that what this is?’ I ask as I hold up the weird piece of metal with a red jewel on one end and the other end is small at the tip but gets wider as it goes up.<br/>“Yep. that is a butt plug” he says as he watches me turn it around looking at it.<br/>“It’s big” I say with a small laugh as I lay it back down.<br/>“That’s actually really small” he says with a laugh as he picks it back up.<br/>“Are you buying that?” I ask as he walks back to the counter.<br/>“I am absolutely buying it” he says over his shoulder as he pulls his wallet out.<br/>“This to” he says as he throws a tube up onto the counter and I know immediately that it's a lube.<br/>“Don’t look so scared honey. You will like it once you get used to it” the lady behind the counter says, causing him to laugh and me to look down at the ground in embarrassment.</p><p>Not too long later we are back on the scooter and I feel my stomach start to growl.<br/>“I need food” I lean up and say into his ear.<br/>“Where you wanna go?” he asks back and I give him directions to my favorite place to eat here.<br/>“There’s a ton of people outside waiting, maybe we should go somewhere else” I say as he parks the scooter.<br/>“No way. If this is what you want then we are eating here” he says as we both climb off and he grabs my hand as we walk up.<br/>“I think you’ve been spotted” I say with a laugh as a group of young teens come running our way.<br/>He takes his time taking pictures with all of them and even made a video on one of their phones. I put our name on the list and sit down on the deck overlooking the beach to wait for him.<br/>“Now that’s a good picture” I hear him say and I turn around to see him holding his phone up taking pictures of me.<br/>“Stop!’I laugh out as I hide my face.<br/>“ Can I take a picture of you two together for you?” A girl asks as she walks up to us and I think it was just her way of asking for her own picture but either way he instantly hands her his phone and comes to sit beside me with his arms wrapped around me.<br/>“You guys are super cute” she says as she hands him his phone back and pulls her own out snapping a quick selfie before she disappears.<br/>“What do you think? Should we make it social media official?” he asks as he looks at our picture and I almost choke on my own spit.<br/>“Are we official?” I ask with wide eyes. We haven’t had that conversation yet and honestly i didn’t think we ever would.<br/>“Are you seeing somebody else? Cuz I know I’m not” he says as he smiles over at me.<br/>“Well no..” I reply as I watch the smile getting bigger on his face.<br/>“Then what’s up y/n? Can I call you my girlfriend?” He asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him.<br/>“You are gonna rip my heart out” I say and know it’s true.<br/>“I wouldn’t on purpose” he replies before kissing the side of my head.<br/>“It’s fine. You don’t have to answer right now. But I’m posting the picture” he says as he moves his arm and starts to type.</p><p>Moments later we are called to our table and we both order the huge bucket of ribs with fries and I take it upon myself to order him their signature drink. <br/>“It’s malibu rum with pineapple juice and coconut water and it is the best thing you will ever taste” I say as the waiter sits them down on our table.<br/>“I haven’t tasted you yet though so” he says with a big smile as he takes a drink.<br/>“Okay yeah. That’s fucking good” he says as he starts to chug it.<br/>“You better slow down if you want me to get back on the back of that scooter” I laugh out as he continues drinking.<br/>“I could drink ten more of these and still be good to drive y/n” he says with a laugh.<br/>“They are expensive as fuck to” I say as I sip on mine.<br/>“I Once spent $10,000 on a pair of earrings that I’ve worn one time. I highly doubt these drinks are gonna hurt my wallet” he says as he finishes his off and looks around for the waiter.<br/>After we have eaten our food and he has managed to get me pretty lit, we head back to turn the scooter in and walk back to the house.<br/>We walk in to find Sara and Slim playing pool and passing around a blunt and I squeeze myself into rotation and grab it before Kells can.<br/>As soon as I hit it he comes around behind me and takes it out of my head as he wraps his other one around my waist.<br/>“Where’s Rookie?” he asks before he inhales deeply.<br/>“In bed’ Slim says as he shoots his shot.<br/>“It’s almost 6pm?” he says with wide eyes.<br/>“They are for sure not sleeping” Sara says with a laugh as she reaches and takes the blunt away from Kells.<br/>“Oohh” he says as he wraps his other arm around me.<br/>“They need to hurry that shit up. I want to go out” I say as I spin around and staand on my tippy toes to kiss Kells before walking into my bedroom.<br/>I start to dig through my bag for something cute to wear when I see Sara appear in the doorway.<br/>“So girlfriend huh?” She says as she leans against the door frame.<br/>“What?” I ask not remembering the picture until it hits me.<br/>“Oh fuck I didn’t even look at that” I say as I walk to sit on my bed and she follows.<br/>I pull out my phone and go right to his instagram and it’s the first thing I see.</p><p>“Apologies to all the fans that got canceled on because of this Corona shit, but I for one am enjoying spending some much needed time with my girlfriend. Stay safe!”</p><p>“Well damn” I say as I smile like an idiot.<br/>“Look at those comments girl” Sara says as he leans over my shoulder.<br/>“Oh great. This bitch wants to decapitate me.. But hey most of them are good comments it looks like. Jesus Christ dude It’s been up for like 2 hours and has 2 million likes” I say as I scroll.<br/>“What are you two looking at” Kells says as he falls down on the bed and rests his cheek on my knee.<br/>I hold my phone down and show him my screen and a big smile forms on his face.<br/>“Ya mad?” he asks as he looks up at me.<br/>“Not even a little bit” I respond as I smile back at him.<br/>“Good. Let’s go somewhere. We are gonna get fucked up together tonight” he says with a laugh.</p><p>By 8 oclock the 6 of us were walking down the road to our usual spot. Almost as soon as we walked in the owner came over and told the boys that if they would tag that they are here he would let them drink for free all night.<br/>“Ha! This guy is trying to go bankrupt” Rook says as they all pull out their phones and check themselves in.<br/>We find a table near the bar and Kells goes to get us a tray of shots as we all pull up a chair.<br/>“Tequila” he says as he comes back and sits the tray on the table.<br/>“Heeeeelllll no” I say back laughing.<br/>“No she cannot. She will fight every person in this bar” Kristi says agreeing with me.<br/>“Then what will My MMA fighter girlfriend be drinking then?” he asks with his head to the side.<br/>“Jagermeister” I reply with a smile.<br/>“I would never have guessed that” he says as he shoots me a weird look and goes back to the bar.<br/>“Girlfriend?” Kristi says wiggling her eyebrows at me.<br/>I shrug my shoulders as I see the bottle get sat on the table in front of me.<br/>“There ya go” he says as he sits down in the chair beside me.<br/>“You took the whole bottle?” I ask with a laugh.<br/>“Fuck yeah I did. You need a shot glass?” he asks but I open the bottle and take a big drink before he can even finish.<br/>“Nevermind” he says with wide eyes,<br/>.After half the bottle I can feel the alcohol coursing through my veins and I start having a hard time keeping my hands to myself.<br/>“Damn girl, I thought we was getting fucked up together? You took off and left me” Kells says causing the whole table to laugh.<br/>“I guess I wanted it more than you did” I say back biting my lip at him.<br/>It catches me off guard when he leans into me and takes my lip between his own teeth and bites down before kissing my lips.<br/>“I will rape you in front of god and everybody” I say as I glare at him.<br/>“Meet extremely drunk y/n” Sara laughs out causing everybody to laugh except for me and him. We are locked in a staring contest, neither of us daring to look away.<br/>“God damn one of you are gonna go up in flames in a minute” Kristi says causing a smile to form on his lips.<br/>“It might just be me this time” Kells responds as he finally looks away and I pick the bottle up and take another long drink right as the song changes and I immediately shoot up from my seat.<br/>“Oh god you know they did that one purpose” Sara says shaking her head.<br/>“Of course they did, What are you doing?” Kells says as he looks at me and I start rapping the words to “Loco” in his face.<br/>“Well you did say you wanted to see it live so here it comes” Kristi laughs out as she pulls her phone out to record.</p><p>“I’m so G I don’t keep that pistol on me, Ay I’ll beat your ass you try to press that issue on me! “</p><p>I continue singing and dancing in his face as he laughs at me until it hits the chorus and the whole bar yells out</p><p>“Catch me if you can hoe!”</p><p>When the song ends I pick up my bottle still standing beside him and turn it up. I’m too far gone at this point to realize it so why stop.<br/>As the next song starts up I catch my breath and go right back into it.<br/>“I mean, they could have just asked you to go sing” Sara says with a laugh as I pull his chair away from the table and start to dance in his lap.</p><p>“Nothings that bad, if it feels good, So you come back, Like I knew you would, and we’re both wild, and the nights young”</p><p>He reaches up and runs his hands over the tops of my thighs before me pulls me down into his lap.<br/>“You better calm down or we are gonna have to go” he says into my ear before licking my earlobe.<br/>“Let’s fucking go” I say as I try to stand up but he pulls me back down.<br/>“I’m not drunk yet baby” he says with a laugh.<br/>“I may take a nap then” I reply as I lay my head back on his shoulder.<br/>“You are gonna go into a coma” he laughs out pushing my head up.<br/>“Come on get up” he says as he pushes me up and spins me around to face him and starts to sing the rest of the song in my ear.</p><p>“I can't explain it<br/>I love the pain<br/>And I love the way your breath<br/>Numbs me of novacaine<br/>And we are<br/>Always high<br/>Keep it strange<br/>Okay, yeah, I'm insane<br/>But you the same<br/>Let me paint the picture<br/>Couch by the kitchen<br/>Nothin' but your heels on<br/>Losin' our religion<br/>You're my pretty little vixen<br/>And I'm the voice inside your head<br/>That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say”</p><p>He brings his finger down to my chin and lifts it up so that he can kiss me as the rest of the song plays.<br/>When it’s over he gets me a big ass cup of water and I drink on it while the rest of the table throws back shot after shot.<br/>Finally around 1am everybody else is ready to go and I’m not spinning as bad as I was but I’m still extra fucked up.<br/>“You gonna make it to walk?” he asks me as we walk out of the bar.<br/>“I’m sure gonna try” I laugh out and he immediately squats down and motions for me to get on his back.<br/>I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my thighs and starts to walk.<br/>Rook fire up a blunt and passes it to him and he lets go with one hand to take it and as he hits it Rook snaps a picture of us.<br/>“That will probably be my new favorite right there” Kells saughs out as he passes the blunt to Sara and puts his arm back around my leg.<br/>“Please don’t post that if I look as fucked up as i feel” I say as I bury my face into his neck.<br/>“No it’s actually a really good picture” Kristi says as Rook lets her approve it.</p><p>“I need a shower” I slur out as we walk into the house and I start pulling my shoes off and next my clothes.<br/>“God damn woman stop! Rook stop looking” Kells yells out as he tries to shield me with his body and I die out in laughter.<br/>“I forgot” I say as I pull my shirt back on and stumble to my bedroom.<br/>“Should I supervise you while you shower” He asks as I’m cutting the water on.<br/>“If that’s your way of asking if you can come in then yes” I say as I pull my clothes off and step in.<br/>“Shit that’s hot as fuck” he says as he steps under the water blocking it from hitting me.<br/>“Switch places. I’m short and you are so not” I laugh out as I hold onto him for stability.<br/>We switch places and I start to run the soap over my body and I can feel him watching me.<br/>“I wish you were just a little bit more sober” he says and I turn to look at him.<br/>“Why’s that?” I ask as I rinse myself off.<br/>“Because it would make this shower a lot more interesting. But I can’t risk you falling and busting your head open” he says with a smile as he pulls me to him.<br/>“Then bed it is” I reply as I cut the water off and step out.<br/>“You are way too drunk y/n” he replies as I hand him a towel.<br/>“I might be just drunk enough” I say back as I finish drying off and drop my towel into the floor and go to lay down on the bed on my back.<br/>“I’m willing to find out” he says as he walks into the room with the towel around his waist and hair a mess.<br/>“You are so fucking sexy. Man of my goddamn dreams. Quite literally actually” I say with a smile.<br/>“You dream about me?’’ he asks as he drops the towel and spreads my legs open and comes down between them.<br/>“Many of times” I reply as he reaches up and runs his finger across my lips before slowly running it down my body until he gets to the very bottom of my stomach and stops.<br/>“Have any of those dreams came true yet?” he asks as he bends his head and plants a kiss on each of my thighs.<br/>“A few of them” I reply as my body hums in anticipation.<br/>“Maybe we can check off a few more of those things before the nights over” he says as he bends and places a kiss right at the top of my heat and I let out a soft whimper.<br/>“You want me to taste you y/n?” he asks so close to me that I can feel the vibrations from his voice.<br/>“Please” I breathe out.<br/>“Gladly” he responds as he dips his head and spreads we open with his fingers and lightly licks my most sensitive spot. My back arches immediately at the sensation and I gasp out.<br/>He flicks his tongue lightly a few more times before he flattens it out and applies more pressure as I reach down and grab his hair holding him into me.<br/>“Oh fuck Kells please don’t stop” I yell out as my hips start to move with his tongue.<br/>He speeds up and I arch up towards him as I lose all control of my body and he starts to suck gently sending me over the edge.<br/>He kisses my thighs gently as I start to regain my senses and then he comes up looking at me with a devilish smile as he wipes his mouth.<br/>“That didn't take long” he says as he brings his mouth to my neck and his fingers go down to replace his mouth.<br/>He leans back up and sits beside my legs and works two fingers inside of my pumping them in and out before he finds the right spot on the inside and starts to wiggle his fingers up and down roughly making me shoot up and lean back onto my hands.<br/>“Holy fuck” I moan out as he continues the same movement over and over.<br/>“I want you to fuck me” I breathe out but he doesn’t stop, he just looks up at me with a smirk.<br/>“Please baby” I moan out.<br/>“Please?” he asks as he starts to get rougher.<br/>“Oh god yes please!” I yell out and he pulls his fingers out of me and flips me over onto my stomach flat on the bed as he comes behind me and pushes inside.<br/>He gives me a brief second to adjust before he grabs my hair and pulls my head back and starts to pick up speed.<br/>“Is this what you wanted?” he growls out as he pulls on my hair harder.<br/>“Fuck yes” I scream out making him let out another growl.<br/>“You gonna let me be rough with you y/n?” he asks and I moan out in response surprising myself.<br/>“Tell me when you’ve had enough” he says as he pulls my hips up off the bed and grabs onto them as he slams into me causing me to scream out.<br/>“Do you like that?” he asks as his hand comes up around my throat pulling me up to where my back is against his chest.<br/>“I love it” I growl out and don’t even recognize my own voice.<br/>“Let’s take this a little further then. Put your face into the mattress y/n” he demands as he lets go of my throat and I instantly fall down and grip the sheets beside my head.<br/>“Don’t be scared to tell me to stop” he says as he starts his rhythm back up and I feel his finger at my ass and he starts to apply pressure. I lift my head and look over my shoulder at him and he smiles at me as he pushes into me further and that barrier is broken for the first time ever.<br/>“Do you want me to stop?” he asks as I lay my head back down.<br/>“No” I moan out as the two sensations together take me on a whole new journey.<br/>Before long he is pushing his finger inside of me as he fucks me at the same time and it sends me into another intense orgasm.<br/>“Mmm she likes it” he says with a laugh as he pulls out of me and gets off of the bed. When he returns I turn to looks at him and see him holding the plug and the lube he had bought earlier.<br/>“Don’t look so scared. If you liked that then you will like this. And if you don’t all you have to do is tell me to stop” he says as he pours the slippy liquid onto the shiny metal and starts to rub it over my entrance.<br/>“Try to relax” he says as he starts to apply pressure.<br/>“Please go slow” I almost whisper out.<br/>I feel the cold metal start to stretch me open and my body instinctively tenses up.<br/>“Relax baby” he says and brings his other hand down to play with my most sensitive spot while he continues to push on the plug.<br/>“Oh fuck” I squeal out when it feels like I can’t take anymore.<br/>“So close” he says as I feel a second of intense pain before it all goes away.<br/>“It’s in. You did it” he says before bending down and placing a kiss on my lower back.<br/>“You are gonna love this” he says as he comes back behind me and slowly enters me again and I immediately feel the fullness.<br/>After I’ve adjusted I start to push myself back into him meeting his thrusts and speeding him up.<br/>“Yeah?” he asks as he pushes down on my lower back as he starts to get rough again.<br/>“Oh god baby” I moan out as the sensations take over me and when the orgasm hits it’s like nothing I have ever felt before. I feel tears rolling down my face as I ride it out and my legs start to shake under me.<br/>“Too much?” he asks as he quickly pulls out of me and comes to lay beside me pulling my back into his chest.<br/>“Not too much” I say as I try to catch my breath.<br/>“Are you crying?” he asks as he turns my head towards his.<br/>“I think so” I say with a small laugh.<br/>“Well damn” he says before lifting my leg and pushing himself back inside me.<br/>“You are gonna kill me” I moan out as I grab the sheets in front of me.<br/>“Death by orgasm? That’s how I want to go” he says with a laugh before picking up speed and racing towards his finish.</p><p>When he finishes and comes out of the bathroom with a towel I sit up leaning back on my hands and look at him.<br/>“How do I get this out?” I ask, feeling like an idiot.<br/>“Like this” he says as he lowers his hand down and slowly pulls it out causing me to wince a little.<br/>“The more we do it the less it will hurt” he says with a laugh as he throws me the towel and lays down beside me.<br/>“I need to ask you something” he says as I curl up in his arms.<br/>“Hmm?” I respond.<br/>“I was thinking that maybe you could come to my house with me for a while. I know you guys are supposed to be here for a while longer but With this virus shit going on it may be a good idea to get back. I need to see my daughter with my own eyes and know she’s okay” he says as he squeezes me a little tighter.<br/>“Oh fuck” I say in almost a whisper.<br/>“What? Did you forget I had one of those?” he asks with a small laugh.<br/>“No I didn’t forget of course. I just didn’t think we would ever actually make it to this point” I reply honestly.<br/>“Well here we are” he says before kissing the top of my head.<br/>“What if she hates me?” I ask, feeling nervous.<br/>“She doesn’t hate anybody. And you will score brownie points if you do Tik Toks with her and let her cook you pancakes” he says, making me laugh.<br/>“I will have to go to my apartment first and get some more stuff, I only brought enough to stay here” I say and he pushes me over onto my back and brings his face close to mine.<br/>“So that’s a yes?” he asks as he smiles down at me.<br/>“Of course it is” I say smiling back.<br/>“Good. Cuz I really didn’t want to leave you” he says before he places a firm kiss on my lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>